The assassin of creed, the pirate of greed, and the man of decieve
by JayTheDoctor
Summary: Jay Kindler is a London assassin who has everything going for him, Till he is wrongly accused of murder of his fellow brothers and of betrayal. After leading a daring Jail break for a prison in Brazil with the help of the pirate, Hunter Horton, he gains the assistance of two fellow assassin, the Japanese Lee Yang, and the Spanish James Alexander, to help him clean his name.


**1763 London**

Jay Kindler was in a foul mood. It was a cold, rainy day, and here he was stuck in a bloody bush, praying his target won't notice him.

"Out of all the contracts, I get stuck with this," Jay mumbled "A low ranking templar out in the middle of god knows where London."

The Templar, a small stick of a man named Claude Kreider, finally stopped looking around for danger and went back to his path, while Jay moved out of his bush and into a crowd of people heading in a similar direction.

This game of hide and stalk continued until Kreider moved to an alleyway.

"Show yourself puny Assassin!" He barked at the at what most would have that as nothing but shadows

"One should look at themselves before throwing insults, for irony is the deadliest of insults" Jay remarked as he came out from his hiding spot, hand wavering toward his sword.

"Then maybe I should cut off that sharp tongue Assassin!" Kreider remarked as he pulled out his sword

"Oh, so the boy wants to play with the man's game?" Jay replied as he drew his blade and engaed his left hidden blade "Who am I to deny you for such actions?"

With a burst of adrenaline, Jay made a quick slice for the head, only to fine the bastard had been shorter than he thought, and managed to barley counter the attack Kreider had thrown at him. Using his hidden blade, Jay managed to get a good cut on the stomach. Jay quickly took a step back to avoid the templar's sword, however with the spare room Kreider ran out of the alleyway.

"That no balled coward of ….

**BANG**

The sound of pistol vibrated through the air, as Jay saw the man (if you could even call him that) fall down dead. What the bloody hell…

"Kindler my friend!" a familiar voice shouted

**Please not be him, please not be him **Jay thought silently

"Why don't you great your friend, the great Captain Hunter Horton!"

**Oh god damm it**

"Hello you bloody pirate, now mind telling me what you were doing shooting my target" Jay said as he slowly turned to face the man. If Horton was anything like Jay remembered Horton was a greedy bastard who claimed himself to be the grandson of Blackbeard. Jay saw his "friend" garbed in a black trench coat; a white button up shirt with the first three lost, his face needing a good shave to get rid of his black stubble, and armed to the teeth with blades and pistols like any pirate

"Why, saving your sorry arse" Horton proclaimed "Now let's go split that bounty"

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew!" Jay ranted "Always here for the money, never for the work! Greed will be your undoing Horton!"

"Oh hush I killed him anyway, so shouldn't I get all the pay? Be thankful I'm even letting you get half of this job"

"I DID ALL THE WORK YOU DAMM VULTURE, YOU JUST SHOT THE BLEEDING BASTARD!"

"Oh did you now? Cause as I recall, Kreider was escapeing!"

"_PUT YOUR HANDS UP"_

Both tuned to see themselves surrounded by the British police. A single word was spoken between the two

"Shit"

Jay pulled out his sword and glared"This is all your fault"

"My fault! If you hadn't been so much about you doing all the work, which you did not, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Horton retoreted as he shot 2 guards with his pistols.

Jay stabbed another guard in the gut with his sword and shanked another with his hidden blade while Horton sliced a brute with his twin blades. As quickly as the enforcement appeared, they fell to the skill of the two men.

"You see Horton if it weren't for your bickering we would not have to murdered the people!" raged the blue assassin. "If you took time to-"

"You're right" Horton said solemnly "You take the bounty. You deserve it. It was only a 110 gillets anyway. I'm sorry for the trouble. But one question"

"What?" Jay said slowly

"Why where you hunting Kreider? Last time I checked, you never had a strong desire for gold, hence why you aren't a pirate, so why?" He questioned Jay

"Let's just say this man involved himself in a group of lowest scum this world has to offer, and some…friends wanted me see to his disposal." Jay answered hoping not to give away the fact that he was of the creed of the assassin.

"Eh, I will never understand you, ya bastard. Farwell Kindler and may your blade stay sharp" Horton said as he walked towards the dock where his ship, _The gallery of Rouges_, was most likely located.

**Later**

"…Quite the… interesting tale there Kindler, and we are pleased to know Kreider is dead. Here is the money for doing that god forsaken job." The banker of the London assassin's remarked as he handed Jay a small bag of gillets.

"Thank you Sir" Jay said as he went to put the money up " now just to put it in my wallet… wait….

HORTON!"

**Some bay off of London**

"Easiest 600 gillets I ever made" Grinned the Captain of the band of pirates as he drifted into the sunset.


End file.
